Keys of Chaos
by Skywolf77
Summary: A few days before their world was thrown into darkness. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all shared the same dream. With their world gone and their friends scattered across the stars. Will the keyblade that each of them wield be able to help them regain their world, find their friends, and stop the forces of darkness?


**A/N**: Hello my dear readers~! I'd first like to apologize for posting up this new story instead of updating one of my other ones. I know that I'm a bad authoress for doing this. But, college has kept me pretty busy. Also, this was the only notebook I had with me….So, yeah…..Anyway, I don't own anything! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog/Kingdom Hearts crossover. So please go easy on the comments.

Chapter 1: Awakening the Keys

Falling….That's all he felt…falling into something he couldn't identify. It felt like he was falling in water, but there wasn't any at all. The person falling was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. The hedgehog continued to fall into nothingness, until a green platform seemed to appear out of nowhere. On it was a beautiful maiden. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair as black as night, and her lips as red as blood. Overall, she was a quite beautiful. The woman on the platform also seemed to be holding an apple with a bite in it. She also appeared to be asleep. The blue hedgehog then landed on the platform. When he tried to take one step, millions of white doves came out of the ground and flew into the darkness. Once the doves were gone, the blue hedgehog realized he wasn't alone on the platform. A short distance to his right was a black and red hedgehog, while a little over to his left was a silver hedgehog.

"Shadow….Silver?" spoke the blue hedgehog.

The black and red hedgehog responded to Shadow, while the silver hedgehog responded to Silver.

"Sonic? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Silver questioned.

Sonic shrugged. "The real question here Silver is, where are we?"

"So much to do, so little time….." came a voice.

All three hedgehogs jumped at the sound of the voice. Shadow then looked up as if trying to find where the source of the voice came from.

"Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" the voice asked.

The three looked at each other and walked to the middle of the platform. The trio then watched as out of the ground came three stone alters, which with something on top of it. On one was a sword, on another was a staff, and on the last one was a shield.

"Power sleeps with in all of you," spoke the voice. "If you give it form….It will give you strength. Choose well."

Sonic looked around at the choices, also trying to figure out what the voice meant by choose well.

"So….Any volunteers to go first?" Sonic asked, to break the silence between them.

"I say Silver," Shadow smirked.

Silver turned to look at Shadow and frowned. But he knew that it was pointless to argue with Shadow once he made up his mind. Silver sighed, and studied his choices. His yellow colored eyes then fell upon the staff. Silver then began to make his way toward the stone alter it sat on. The moment Silver picked it up, the voice spoke.

"The power of the mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

Silver thought about it for a few minutes.

'My telekinesis would probably go well with this staff, since it's my inner strength in a way,' Silver thought.

After making a decision, Silver spoke a single word. "Yes."

He then watched as the staff disappeared in a flash of light. Silver turned to face the other two, and proceeded to make his way back to them.

"Well?" the two asked in unison.

"All you have to do is pick one of them. But, since I already picked the staff. Only two choices are left."

Sonic and Shadow nodded their heads, understanding that all they have to do now is pick either the sword, or the shield.

"So, since I went first, Shadow gets to go next. Since he made me go first," Silver smiled.

Shadow sighed and proceeded to the sword and picked it up. The voice spoke.

"The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

Great power capable of terrible destruction….These were words he knew all too well from being the Ultimate Life form.

'This is a power that I'm already familiar with, so it would be easy for me to use it,' Shadow thought.

"Yes," he answered.

He watched as the sword disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic smiled as Shadow returned.

"Well, this shouldn't take long. Seeing how there's only one left," Sonic smiled.

He then began to make his way to the alter with the shield. When Sonic was about to reached for it, he got a weird feeling. Like he was meant to have the shield.

'That's weird…I wonder if Shadow and Silver felt like this when they made their choices? I'll have to make sure to ask them,' Sonic thought in his head.

Sonic then picked up the shield. And the voice spoke once more.

"The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes," Sonic answered.

He watched as the shield disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic then returned to the others.

"Your paths are set," said the voice. "You've gain the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourselves and others."

The green platform then began to shake and rumble until it broke. Causing the 3 hedgehogs to be sent back falling into the darkness. They fell for a few minutes until a blue platform began to appear. On it was another beautiful maiden. But, this one wore an elegant blue dress that complemented her blonde hair. However, she too appeared to be sleeping. The hedgehogs landed on the platform when they heard the voice speak again.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your lights burning strong."

Black ant-like creatures with golden yellow eyes began to appear out of the ground. The 3 hedgehogs stood back to back to back. When in a flash of light, the sword, staff, and shield appeared in their hands. They stood in their battle stances ready for the odd creatures to attack. One pounced on Silver, but Sonic knocked it off with his shield. Silver delivered the final blow to the creature with his staff. Shadow held his own against the creatures by slashing right threw them with his sword. Shadow admitted that using a sword was different from using a gun. The three continued on like this for several minutes until all the creatures were gone. They then noticed a door on the other side of the platform, that wasn't there before.

"Uh, was that door always there?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Shadow shook their heads.

"The door is still shut. But the day all of you help open the door is both far off and very near," spoke the voice.

The three looked at each other and began to make their way to the door. Unaware that their shadows were growing.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," the voice spoke again.

Silver looked behind to see his shadow. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. The other two noticed this and looked back at Silver. Their shadows were longer than they were meant to be. The three watched as their shadows came out of the ground and form together. The creature was huge, black and muscular. Its arms were long and muscular, as was its upper body. (A/N: Darksider)

The three hedgehogs held their weapons ready. The creature brought down one of its mighty arms. But the three were able to dodge it easily. They watched as the creature summoned the small ant-like creatures from earlier. The trio continued to fight the ant-like creatures while trying to land an attack or two on the big one. Sonic continued to bash the smaller creatures with his shield. He then saw an opening to attack the big creature. But when he tried, he couldn't move. Sonic looked down to see that he was sinking into the platform.

"Shadow! Silver! I could use a little help over here," said Sonic.

"Speak for yourself!" replied Silver.

Sonic turned to see that Shadow and Silver were also sinking into the platform.

"What's happening?!" Silver asked.

"Don't be afraid…." came the voice.

"Speak for yourself, pal. You're not sinking into a platform," Shadow remarked.  
The three blacked out once they sank into the platform. But they were still able to hear the last words of the voice.

"Don't be afraid….For the three of you are to help open the door…."

**A/N:** Yeah. I know, not the best way to start on a story. The chapters will rotate between Sonic, Shadow, and Silver at times in the story. I'm open for ideas, so don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
